


Титаник

by lissara22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22
Summary: Тео никогда не видел «Титаник», и теперь они смотрят его вместе с Лиамом.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 5





	Титаник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spin the Bottle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821147) by [malandrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malandrina/pseuds/malandrina). 



> В оригинале это сборник миников, но они никак не связаны, а мне очень понравился только этот (второй из трех), поэтому перевела только его.

Лиам знал, что Тео не заплачет — он не плакал даже над «Хатико», а это явно демонстрация того, что у него нет функционирующих слезных желез, — но все равно продолжал коситься на него в течение всего фильма и следить за его химическими сигналами; именно поэтому он уловил его внутренние страдания во время последнего появления музыкантов и прощания пары стариков. Лиам не может отрицать, что соблазн безжалостно поиздеваться над его поразительной способностью испытывать человеческие эмоции был силен, равно как и соблазн потянуться и обнять его, потому что с этим грустным лицом и неряшливыми волосами, торчащими из одеял и подушек, Тео, свернувшийся на диване рядом с ним, выглядит практически нежно.

Лиам, понятное дело, поборол оба этих соблазна, потому что Тео отгрыз бы ему руки, если бы Лиам попытался коснуться его с целью утешить, и потому что он бы отказался смотреть фильмы вместе, если бы его реакцию начали высмеивать. А Лиам не хочет терять свои ночи кино с Тео — эта странная и новая привычка появилась у них несколько недель назад, без какой-либо особой причины. Лиам просто берет телефон и пишет ему: «Фильм?», и через несколько минут Тео материализуется у него на пороге — со своим обычным раздраженным выражением лица, все менее и менее правдоподобным в глазах Лиама.

Джек шепчет Розе свои последние слова о любви, медленно теряя сознание от переохлаждения, но Лиам не может следить за сценой, поскольку его слишком отвлекает едкий запах раздражения Тео.

— В чем дело? — с любопытством спрашивает Лиам, изучая его хмурое лицо.

— Джек нереалистично глупый, — фыркает Тео, сердито ерзая на диване. Лиам не знает, почему он выглядит настолько обиженным: да, он вырос под землей с Ужасными Докторами, но неужели он и правда ожидал, что в «Титанике» будет счастливый конец? — Какого черта он сидит там, бормочет какую-то чушь и отмораживает задницу вместо того, чтобы тоже взобраться на дверь?

— Потому что тогда она утонет.

Лиам знает, что это не утихомирит Тео, поэтому ставит фильм на паузу. Если забыть про его работу с Ужасными Докторами и попытку уничтожить всю их стаю, то оскорбление смерти Джека в «Титанике» — это не то, что Лиам готов так сразу простить.

— Он даже не попытался, — скептически хмыкает Тео, раздраженно хватая горсть попкорна. — А она просто лежит там и смотрит, как он умирает, нелепо же.

— Он не хочет подвергать ее жизнь опасности. Если дверь утонет…

— Это нереалистично. Никто бы не стал тонуть, даже не попытавшись забраться на нее, — горячо настаивает Тео. — Они просто хотели сделать трагический финал, где он ведет себя как герой.

— Кто бы говорил, — фыркает уже Лиам, слегка покачав головой. — Знаешь, где еще есть место для двоих, Рэйкен? _В лифте_. — Потрясенный Тео широко распахивает глаза, потому что они никогда это не обсуждали. Лиам добавляет, провоцируя его: — Мистер _становлюсь приманкой_.

Тео издает недоверчивый и слегка шокированный звук, и Лиам пытается напомнить себе, что есть много куда более очаровательных вещей, чем то, как краснеют его уши: например, тюленята или собачки, которые озадаченно наклоняют голову набок. Они очаровательные, а вовсе не Тео. Ему приходится повторить себе это несколько раз, прежде чем он действительно начинает верить в это.

— При чем тут вообще это, это не…

— Это то же самое.

— Нет, не то же, — настаивает Тео, не глядя Лиаму в глаза. — Я не говорю, что я бы не запихнул твою злобную задницу на дверь, если бы там было место только для одного, я говорю, что я бы не стал как идиот замерзать до смерти в паре дюймов от полностью сухого свободного места.

Тео с силой опускает кулак в миску с попкорном, из-за чего несколько штук разлетаются по полу. В другой раз Лиам бы пнул его локтем в ребра и заставил собрать их языком одну за одной, однако сейчас он слишком занят тем, что удивленно улыбается.

— Что? — смущенно спрашивает Тео, посмотрев на Лиама и заметив маленькую улыбку на его губах.

— Ты бы оставил ее мне? — Лиам никак не может убрать с губ улыбку.

Тео хмурится и наклоняет голову.

— Что?

— Ты только что сказал, что запихнул бы мою злобную задницу на дверь, если бы там было место только для одного, — поясняет Лиам, закусив нижнюю губу и пытаясь не дать своей улыбке стать еще шире. — Ты бы оставил дверь мне.

Тео моргает, явно застигнутый врасплох.

Он несколько секунд просто сидит без движения, не сводя с Лиама взгляда широких глаз, и Лиам практически видит, как крутятся шестеренки в его мозгу, пытаясь придумать какой-то умный ответ. А потом он больше не видит ничего, кроме миски с попкорном, летящей ему в лицо и покрывающей его белым соленым водопадом. Входная дверь с грохотом захлопывается за спиной Тео.

*

Час спустя телефон Тео вибрирует на заднем сиденье пикапа, и он тянется, чтобы схватить его.

Это ссылка на YouTube от Лиама, и, открыв ее, Тео обнаруживает последние пять минут фильма. Он с улыбкой качает головой и досматривает их в темной машине, не беспокоясь о том, чтобы сдерживать слезы во время финальных слов Розы, — теперь, когда он один и нет никого, кто таращится на выражение его лица больше, чем на экран.

Через несколько минут его телефон вибрирует снова, и под ссылкой появляется еще одно сообщение.

_«И кстати говоря, я бы не стал просто смотреть. Понятное дело, что я бы затащил твою химерью задницу на дверь вместе со мной, даже если бы это значило утонуть под тяжестью твоего эмоционального запора. Завтра возьми пижаму, мы начнем Lost»._


End file.
